Plus Romantique que Toi !
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Le jour de la St-Valentin, Rukia et Ichigo s'affronte dans un concours pour savoir lequel d'entre eux est le plus romantique.


Rukia était silencieusement couchée sur le lit, concentrée à lire un magazine. Avec les coeurs et des couleurs de fille, on pouvait facilement deviner que c'était le genre de revue à rapporter les derniers potins sur les stars de l'heure, mais pour l'instant, la petite shinigami s'intéressait à cette nouvelle fête qui était sur le 14 février : La st-valentin. Elle voulait être prête pour cette journée, qui était demain.

- Ichigo, vous, les humains, avez d'étranges traditions, fit-elle remarquer.

- Ne dit pas "vous" de cette façon, à croire que tu es d'une autre espèce, répondit-il, irrité d'être ainsi interrompu dans son devoir d'histoire. Et puis, la st-valentin n'est pas une fête importante.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dise dans ce magazine. Ils disent que c'est une journée de romantisme. C'est plutôt intéressant.

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans, replia le roux un peu trop fort.

Rukia lui lança un drôle de regard.

- C'est sûr qu'un idiot comme toi ne connait rien sur le romantisme. Tu es aussi romantique qu'un hollow !

L'adolescent s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- De la façon dont tu parles, il semblerait que tu sois une experte en la matière, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Pourtant, de mon opinion, tu es aussi romantique que Byakuya est expressif.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche à ce sujet. Je suis parfaitement préparée pour les festivités de demain.

Avec une expression blasée, le shinigami remplaçant regarda les dessins de couples et de coeurs en chocolat qu'elle avait griffonné.

- Je vois, mais ces dessins sont vraiment horribles.

En réponse, il reçut son cahier de note en plein visage tandis qu'un sourire malicieux s'étirait sur les lèvres de Rukia.

- Si tu t'y connais tellement, montre-moi ce que signifie être romantique, le défia-t-elle. Demain, prouve-moi que tu peux être plus romantique que moi.

Ichigo l'observa avec une expression des plus surprise sur son visage. La première chose qu'il pensa fut de refuser. Mais, l'altitude arrogante de Rukia l'énervait à un tel point qu'il décida de ne pas lui laisser le plaisir d'avoir raison une fois de plus.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il avec un air confiant. Je vais te montrer ce que signifie être romantique.

Le sourire de la petite shinigami s'élargit tandis que ses yeux dansaient avec amusement.

- Demandons à Ishida et Inoue d'être les juges, comme ça, nous ne serons pas en désaccord sur le résultat, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Marché conclu, acquiesça le roux avant de serrer lui serrer la main.

{...}

C'était la St-Valentin.

Prêts pour le défi de celui qui sera le plus romantique, Ichigo et Rukia avait convenu que ce défi serait dans un lieu public comme le centre commercial. Le roux, étant l'homme romantique, avait passé un bras sur les épaules de la petite shinigami qui lui souriait avec une douce expression sur son visage. Pour les étrangers, cette scène était le parfait exemple d'un couple romantique.

- Wow, Kuchiki-san et Kurosaki-kun semblent bien préparés, chuchota Orihime, étonnée.

- Ne te fit pas à un premier coup d'oeil, Inoue-san, fit Uryu en remontant ses lunettes. Si tu regardes de plus près, la main de Kurosaki est très raide sur son épaule. Et Kuchiki est en train de broyer les os du pied de Kurosaki.

En effet, la brunette écrasait de toutes ses forces le pied du roux qui devait se retenir pour ne pas contre-attaquer.

- Alors, rien n'a vraiment changé en conclusion, dit la rousse avec une fine goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

- Bon, vous pouvez vous lâcher, les informa le quincy en préparant son calepin.

Le faux couple se sépara. Ichigo massa son pied endolori en lançant des regards menaçants à la petite shinigami qui souriait à pleine dent, confiante.

- Bon voici les règles, commença Ishida professionnellement en remontant ses lunettes.

- À chaque fois qu'un de vous dira ou fera quelque chose qui n'est pas romantique, un point sera accordé à l'autre. Je surveillerai Kurosaki tandis qu'Inoue s'occupera de Kuchiki. Commençons, voulez-vous ?

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent. La détermination pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux. Tous les deux voulaient gagner à tout prix. Puis, se tournant vers les juges, le roux acquiesça, les sourcils froncés tandis que la brunette hocha la tête, toujours avec ce sourire confiant.

- C'est parti et que le meilleur gagne !

{...}

Score :

Rukia : 0 ~ Ichigo : 0

Déterminée, Rukia décida de mettre son premier plan en action. Prenant un air adorable auquel très peu de personne aurait résisté, elle tira sur la manche d'Ichigo, qui se tourna vers elle, une mine méfiante sur son visage, redoutant le pire de sa part.

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller...Ichi-kun ?

Les yeux du shinigami remplaçant se crispèrent nerveusement, comme s'il avait un tic.

- Ichi...kun ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- Point à Kuchiki-san, dit Uryu, son carnet à la main

- Hein ?! Comment ça ?! s'indigna le roux.

- Ton oeil.

L'adolescent jeta un regard noir au quincy avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille devant lui.

- Pouvons-nous y aller, Ichi-kun ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les beaux yeux.

L'oeil d'Ichigo se crispa à nouveau. Il y avait tout simplement des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Comme celle-ci.

- Point à Kuchiki-san.

Celui aux cheveux orange fusilla la petite shinigami du regard. Celle-ci abordait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ça commençait mal pour lui.

Score :

Rukia : 2 ~ Ichigo : 0

Forcé de suivre Rukia, le shinigami remplaçant essaya de trouver une solution pour renverser la vapeur. Il ne devait pas la laisser gagner ! En tout cas, pas si facilement. Lorsqu'il remarqua que la soeur de Byakuya venait d'entrer dans un magasin, il leva les yeux et remarqua que c'était une boutique de jouet !

- Allez, viens Ichi-kun !

- Pas question que j'entre là-dedans ! refusa-t-il nettement.

Un nouveau point à son adversaire eut raison de lui. À contre-coeur et avec un profond soupir, il entra dans le magasin. Rukia repéra rapidement ce qu'elle voulait et attrapa une peluche de chappy dans ses bras. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon.

- Ichi-kun ! Achète-moi ça ! fit-elle d'une voix charmante.

- Achète-toi le toi-même, répondit-il par réflexe avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche, mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Point à Kuchiki-san.

Il se gifla mentalement.

Score :

Rukia : 4 ~ Ichigo : 0

Ichigo, se faisant battre à plate couture, décida de prendre les grands moyens. Il se tourna vers son adversaire, un large sourire sur son visage. La petite shinigami observait les décorations de la st-valentin qui étaient accrochés dans les vitrines de magasin, ne se doutant pas de ce que préparait le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il était maintenant plus que jamais déterminé à gagner.

- Et si on se prenait la main ?

Rukia n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa petite main se retrouva emprisonnée dans celle du shinigami remplaçant. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer tandis qu'elle se débattait pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Point à Kurosaki-kun.

La brunette darda un regard menaçant au roux qui abordait un sourire fendant. Il n'avait pas terminé avec elle.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, commença romantiquement le garçon, Ru-chan...

Le visage de la jeune fille se renfrogna à ce surnom, mais elle tint bon face à cette attaque, mais il savait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer.

- Mon coeur est toujours à ton service, termina de façon spectaculaire Ichigo qui s'était inspiré de Shakespeare.

À ce moment, même avec sa détermination, Rukia céda.

- Ehhh ?! s'écria-t-elle, révulsée.

- Point à Kurosaki-kun, dit Orihime derrière eux.

La petite shinigami observa avec de la haine dans les yeux le roux qui avait un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Elle se retint de le frapper.

- Je suis flattée, Ichi-kun, fit-elle en forçant un sourire.

L'adolescent ne réagit pas, se contentant de continuer à sourire. La brunette était maintenant plus que déterminée à effacer ce sourire de son visage et ainsi, remporter la victoire. Le regard des opposants se rencontrèrent brièvement et à ce moment, ils surent.

C'était la guerre.

Score :

Rukia : 4 ~ Ichigo : 2

Midi arriva et ils décidèrent de manger dans un petit restaurant. Les adversaires s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant amoureusement comme le ferait un couple romantique. Les deux juges étaient à la table voisine. Rukia profita du fait qu'Inoue parlait à la serveuse pour donner un coup de pied dans le tibia du jeune homme devant elle. Ichigo lâcha un cri de douleur comme elle l'eut espéré.

- Point à Kuchiki-san.

Le froncement de sourcil du roux s'accentua tandis qu'il lança un regard haineux à la petite shinigami.

- C'était chiant comme coup ça ! murmura le roux avec colère.

La brunette se contenta de sourire, mais il aurait juré avoir vu de la malveillance derrière ses yeux.

- Es-tu prêt à commander, Ichi-kun ? demanda-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, alors il devrait en faire autant. À l'amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, pensa-t-il.

Ils commandèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revint avec la nourriture. Ce dernier se tourna vers Ichigo lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait rien pris à boire.

- Est-ce que vous voudriez un peu d'eau, monsieur ? interrogea-t-il poliment.

- Non, merci, mais allez me chercher une autre paille, répondit-il en ne quittant pas son opposante des yeux.

L'employer revint rapidement avec l'objet demandé. Rukia observa suspicieusement le shinigami remplaçant, se doutant de quelque chose. Elle sut qu'elle avait raison lorsque le sourire du garçon s'étira.

- Pourquoi ne pas partager ta boisson, Rukia ? questionna-t-il chaleureusement en lui montrant la paille.

Alarmée, elle observa cette dangereuse arme. Il semblerait qu'il ait choisi son arme, maintenant, c'était à elle de contre-attaquer. Elle sortit de son sac l'arme en question.

- Oh, avant de faire ça, pourquoi ne pas manger ça ? dit-elle en tirant un biscuit pocky à la fraise de son sac tandis que les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandissaient de terreur. Mangeons-le, chacun à l'extrémité !

Ils s'observèrent avec leur arme pointé vers l'autre, n'osant même pas se quitter des yeux.

Score :

Rukia : 9 ~ Ichigo : 7

En fin de compte, aucun des deux n'eurent le courage de faire ce qu'ils avaient dit. Les heures passèrent rapidement et l'après-midi touchait pratiquement à sa fin et les opposants commençaient à être fatigués de ce jeu, tout comme les juges.

- Kuchiki-san à de l'avance, mais Kurosaki peut toujours gagner, fit remarquer Uryu.

Rukia tourna la tête vers son adversaire. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner. C'était le moment ou jamais d'utiliser ça... Déterminée, elle tira sur le collet du manteau du garçon et l'attira vers elle. Ichigo, se rendant soudainement compte de la proximité de leur visage, s'éloigna brusquement avec un cri de surprise, et le visage tout rouge.

C'était sûrement la plus dangereuse situation qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible pour lui. I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e.

- Point à Kuchiki-san.

La petite shinigami croisa les bras avec une expression de supériorité sur son visage tandis que le roux lui lançait un regard.

- Mais, c'est injuste ! protesta-t-il en se tournant vers Ishida qui gardait le visage neutre. Quelque chose de ce genre est impossible pour moi !

L'expression de Rukia changea graduellement tandis qu'elle l'observait une légère surprise.

- Tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était de l'embrasser, répliqua le quincy, impassible.

- Tous les autres choses qu'elle m'a fait faire aujourd'hui, je pouvais le faire, mais il n'est pas question que j'embrasse Rukia ! lança le shinigami remplaçant sans réfléchir.

La brunette baissa la tête, cachant son visage avec ses cheveux.

- Toi, commença-t-elle.

L'adolescent se tourna vers elle, ne remarquant pas le ton qu'elle avait employé.

- Quoi -

La main de Rukia le gifla, tellement fort qu'il recula sous le coup. En colère, il se tourna vers celle qui l'avait frappé pour s'apercevoir qu'elle courait déjà loin de lui. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent à la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Rukia ! hurla-t-il avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Cette dernière s'était arrêtée de courir dès qu'elle avait senti l'air frais de février lui frapper le visage, lui rendant les idées plus claires. Le ciel s'obscurcissait d'un côté tandis qu'à l'opposé, le soleil descendait lentement vers l'horizon. La brunette soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle attendait une réponse.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle qui s'approchait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de cette personne.

- Pourquoi t'es tu enfui comme ça ? questionna Ichigo en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec un soupir frustré.

- Peut-être tu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour la compléter. Cependant, la petite shinigami avait compris et restait calme. Elle ne l'admettait pas, mais elle ne le niait pas non plus. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- C'est aller un peu trop loin, non ? lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Notre petit concours, je veux dire.

- Je suppose. Tout ça était vraiment trop bizarre...sans doute parce que...

- Nous nous connaissons trop bien pour nous laisser berner par de la comédie, termina-t-elle avec un sourire. Et puis, le romantisme ne te va pas du tout Ichigo.

- La ferme. De tout manière, je ne te vois pas être romantique non plus.

Rukia eut un autre petit sourire vers lui avant de se tourner vers son sac d'où elle sortit une boîte rouge qu'elle tendit au garçon.

- Tiens. C'est du chocolat que j'ai fait pour toi, pendant que tu dormais hier.

Le shinigami remplaçant regarda l'objet avec suspicion avant d'accepter le cadeau. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Pour être un peu romantique, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Ichigo était perplexe face à la nouvelle sensation qu'il ressentait en lui, réchauffant tout son être. Bien que le geste était petit, le fait que se soit Rukia -et non pas l'actrice en elle- rendait le geste important. Et voilà que son coeur s'emballait quand il comprit ce que ça voulait dire. Il n'avait jamais été très fort avec les sentiments. Mais, si elle avait fait quelque chose comme ça, alors, lui aussi pourrait faire plus d'effort.

Glissant la boîte de chocolat dans sa poche, il s'avança vers la petite shinigami. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules et la regarda avec détermination. Cependant, lorsqu'elle le fixa d'un regard interrogateur, il sentit sa confiance vaciller. Son visage commença à se réchauffer tandis qu'il se trouvait tout à coup très idiot. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée après tout.

- Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- A-aussi être romantique, bégaya-t-il.

Elle l'observa avec curiosité alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils dans un signe d'embarras.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! ordonna-t-il. Je vais juste...

Il ne pouvait même pas le dire.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, Ichigo, dit-elle en riant. Tu as l'air terrifié !

- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi comme ça, répliqua-t-il en resserrant légèrement sa prise autour des épaules.

Il la regarda. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent et il sentit la chaleur monter une fois de plus à son visage. Il hésitait. Même s'il ressemblait souvent à un dur à cuir, à ce moment, il ressemblait plutôt à celui de quelqu'un qui voulait partir en courant et ça, Rukia l'avait facilement deviné.

- Tu rougis Ichigo, se moqua-t-elle.

- P-pas du tout !

- J'attends toujours, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ça prend du temps ! Ne presse pas quelque chose comme ça ! répondit-il.

Rukia dut se retenir d'éclate de rire tellement il avait l'air idiot à ce moment-là.

- Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, tu réussis encore à agir comme un idiot, dit-elle avec un sourire tandis que le roux poussait un grognement.

- Et toi, tu continues à trop parler, répondit-il avec un rare sourire.

Bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas...

Ichigo se pencha lentement vers elle.

Cette sensation dans leur coeur...

Rukia se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour aller à sa rencontre.

Ils savaient tous deux à ce moment que...

Le coucher de soleil les éclaira tandis que leurs lèvres scellèrent un baiser mémorable. Se laissant bercer par les nouvelles sensations, ils ne pouvaient que sourire intérieurement à la pensée qui effleura leur esprit.

C'était ça, être romantique.


End file.
